Pure and White Days
by Bymeha
Summary: Il y avait ces sourires, reflets de leur innocence. Les regards silencieux qu'ils s'échangeaient, les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites, les blessures qu'ils avaient pansées ; et, toujours, témoin de jours blancs et innocents, le soleil continuait sa course, dans un instant qu'elle aurait voulu éternel. Sept couchers de soleil, pour sept thèmes. [Recueil d'OS pour la NaLi week]
1. Happy

**HAPPY NALI WEEK MES AMIIIIS ! **

Ah, depuis le temps que j'attendais cette semaine ! Ouais j'ai pas fini la Grey/Juvia et la Grey/Erza, mais que voulez vous, le Natsu/Lisanna, c'est tout bonnement sentimental. C'est un pairing dont je me lasse pas, autant à l'écriture que pour ce qui est de la lecture, et il a ce don de me redonner le sourire ou de me faire fondre en larmes d'une façon que je peux pas expliquer. J'aime leur relation, j'aime cette enfance, j'aime cette innocence... :')

Voici donc un recueil, entièrement dédié à Natsu et Lisanna. J'espère que ça plaira aux fans du couple, je sais bien comme c'est dur de trouver des textes sur eux de nos jours. Merci à Aeliheart pour sa prélecture et à IrisJR pour m'avoir aidée à trouver un titre. Vous êtes trop cools les filles !

Happy NaLi week à vous, encore, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Natsu, Lisanna, Happy.

**Chronologie :** Après le retour de Lisanna d'Edoras, peu importe quand :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Happy —**

* * *

Le vent souffle sur la plaine, caresse doucement la nature qui s'étend à ses pieds, berce avec tendresse la palme d'arbres feuillus et colorés. Il fait beau, il fait bon ; et tu te sens bien, comme ça, simplement comme ça. Sous le soleil d'un doux après-midi, effleuré par le chuchotement d'une brise de l'ouest, enivré d'un parfum fleuri dont la provenance se tient à tes côtés, pleine de vie et de chaleur, de sourires et de bonheur.

De bonheur.

« Dis, Natsu… »

Sa voix qui brise le silence est agréable ; tu en fermerais presque les yeux, tant cette tranquillité a pu te manquer, tant ces sensations de bien-être t'avaient parues lointaines, oubliées. Rêveuse, lointaine, elle te suffit pour que tu visualises le sourire pensif qui courbe tendrement ses lèvres pâles en une moue songeuse, les fossettes imperceptibles qui viennent adoucir ce visage déjà si tendre – comme ça, sans regarder, parce que tu n'en as pas besoin, parce que tu t'en rappelles, parce que tu sais.

Parce que tu la connais.

La brise souffle encore ; et tu ne réponds pas, tu attends, tes prunelles reptiliennes détaillant paresseusement le paysage qui s'étend sous tes yeux, en contrebas de la falaise où vous vous trouvez assis, derrière tes paupières mi-closes. Tu es calme, apaisé, et pourtant tous tes sens en éveil ne peuvent s'empêcher de parcourir silencieusement et aveuglément l'espace qui vous entoure, effleurent et tâtonnent du bout des doigts la tranquillité et la sérénité dans lesquelles vous êtes plongés. C'est rare de te voir comme ça, hein, et tu le sais – et elle le sait aussi, mais ça lui fait plaisir, ça la fait sourire, alors pourquoi pas, après tout ? Tu te dis que ce n'est pas si mal parfois, aussi.

Tu la sens curieuse. Doucement, elle cligne des paupières et fait disparaître toutes ces étoiles d'un autre monde de son regard céruléen, regagnant peu à peu la colline où vous vous trouvez, l'endroit où sans la brusquer, sans la presser, parce que malgré ces deux années tu la connais toujours par cœur, tu as fait l'effort de rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle te rejoigne. L'astre de rêve disparaît au profit d'un étonnement, une question silencieuse – mais tu n'as pas besoin d'y répondre, puisque tu la regardes, tu attends, conscient qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire, qu'elle finira bien par te dire ce qui la tracasse, ce qu'elle est entrain de se demander.

Parce que tu la connais.

Elle semble s'en rendre compte et en rougit presque ; ça lui arrive, de temps à autre. Tu ne lui demanderas pas à quoi elle pensait – parce que ça pourrait la brusquer, fêler cette bulle de tranquillité dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Simplement, doucement, tu lui souris pour lui faire comprendre, lui dire que ça ne te gêne pas d'attendre. Elle est comme ça, après tout. Si elle a quelque chose à te dire, à te demander, elle prendra le temps de choisir ses mots, pour ne pas te brusquer, prendre le risque de te vexer.

Ton sourire s'agrandit, reflet de la chaleur de cet après-midi d'été. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait te dire qui te feras du mal, après tout ? Elle est comme ça. Elle est gentille, elle ne te blessera pas, pour rien au monde.

Parce que c'est elle. Parce que c'est toi ; et tu la connais, elle te connait, vous vous connaissez, et c'est justement ça qui te plaît.

D'être toi, d'être avec elle, d'être bien. D'avoir quelque chose de plus à chérir, un trésor de plus pour le dragon que tu es, les enfants inséparables que vous avez été.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de parler, une patte velue et de couleur bleue se leva pour demander l'attention ; lové entre les jambes croisées en tailleur de Lisanna, Happy bailla et se frotta paresseusement le ventre avant de briser le silence de sa petite voix ensommeillée :

« Et si on allait pêcher ? J'ai faim... », bailla l'Exceed en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés de ses pattes.

Vous vous consultez du regard et avez tous les deux un rire complice en direction du chaton, qui vous observe un à un avec curiosité. Néanmoins, en te voyant te lever, il se met à rire aussi et saute avec entrain sur ton épaule, alors que tu aides Lisanna à faire de même d'une main confiante. Et il suffit de ça ; un toucher, vos mains liées, vos regards entrelacés – et tu te sens bien, tellement bien comme ça.

Juste comme ça.

La brise souffle encore ; vous marchez, côte à côte. Happy raconte quelque chose à Lisanna, vous l'écouter, vous riez, vous souriez, échangez un regard lorsque vos mains se frôlent par mégarde – et peut-être pas tant que ça après tout, non. Mais tu te sens bien quand même, toute trace de gêne ou de tristesse a définitivement disparu du visage de votre amie depuis que tu l'as amenée ici, après que tu l'aies sentie un peu tendue, un peu moins rayonnante, peut-être – tu ne sais pas vraiment, n'y accorde simplement plus d'importance maintenant qu'elle est là, que tu es là, que vous êtes là.

Soudain, alors que l'ombre d'un sourire mutin passe sur son visage, elle accélère un peu, te dépasse légèrement. Amusé, Happy peine à cacher un petit rire lorsque tu fais de même, la rattrapes sans grandes difficultés, ne te retiens pas pour lui jeter un regard amusé.

Elle te le rend bien vite ; et la lueur de défi qui y brille te fait un peu plus brûler, ne fait qu'agrandir ton sourire, fleurir le bonheur qu'il reflète.

« Tu veux faire la course, Lisanna ? tu demandes alors, toujours avec ce sourire, cette légère appréhension qu'elle te réponde non, cette envie qu'elle te dise oui.

— Je vais te battre, déclare-t-elle alors avec un sourire – et tu te rappelles de vos jeux, de vos disputes, de toutes ces fois où même lorsqu'elle gagnait, ça finissait avec un rire, un sourire, un bonheur toujours plus fort, toujours plus grand.

— J'ai Happy, tu ajoutes alors – parce que tu veux voir ce qu'elle veut répondre, tester les limites de sa détermination, mieux te souvenir de ce que tu aurais oublié, effacer ce qui peut la tracasser.

— D'accord, fit-elle alors en haussant des épaules, avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Happy et de continuer : Prêt, Happy ? »

L'Exceed eut un sourire ravi en venant se poster derrière toi ; et toi, tu la regardes, tu ne comprends pas, ne calcules pas – mais ça n'a rien de vraiment gênant après tout, parce qu'il sourit, parce qu'elle sourit.

Parce que, tous les trois, vous souriez – et les deux années de vide semblent bien loin, après ça, avec tout ça.

« Trois... commence à compter l'Exceed, alors que tu te prépares machinalement à décoller du sol pour t'envoler.

— _Take-Over..._ »

_... Minute._

« Eh, Lisanna ! C'est de la triche ! tu t'écries alors, tandis que la magie de ton amie entoure son corps pour la métamorphoser.

— Deux...

— M-Mais... Happy ! T'es sûr que tu vas...

— _Animal Soul !_ »

... En oiseau. Lisanna vient de se transformer en oiseau – et alors que tu sens tes chances de gagner se minimiser, tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire, en constatant que même après ces années, sa magie continue de t'impressionner, de t'émerveiller.

« Partez ! »

Et vous vous envolez.

Le vent fouette ton visage, accompagné de toutes les odeurs que la plaine peut contenir. Le paysage défile sous tes yeux émerveillés, s'inscrit dans ton cœur enivré de bonheur et de la vitesse à laquelle vous volez ; et elle, à côté, elle semble planer, plonge parfois pour prendre de la vitesse puis finit par remonter avec grâce, ses ailes étendues la faisant flotter avec douceur et une aisance que tu ne peux qu'admirer.

Et vous souriez, vous riez ; vous volez plus vite, plus loin, toujours plus loin, et vos rires claironnent dans le ciel jusque vers la terre où d'autres sourires se lèvent vers vous, et puis vos sourires à vous, ces soleils qui ne font que briller, briller, rayonner – et, pour sa part, c'est peut-être elle qui rayonne, en fin de compte.

La course vous enivre de tant et tant de sensations que tu as l'impression d'exploser ; c'est le ciel, c'est votre endroit, là où vos rires raisonnent, où vos sourires rayonnent. Votre course semble avoir rivalisé avec celle du soleil, des nuages, du vent qui souffle derrière vous – et du temps, sûrement, du temps que vous rattrapez, du temps que vous ignorez. Il ne vous empêche pas de rire, il ne vous empêche pas de sourire, il ne vous empêche pas de faire ce que vous voulez.

Personne ne vous empêchera plus de faire ce que vous voulez.

Et le sol se rapproche ; vous criez, vous riez, vous vous regardez, vous vous tenez. Avec cette audace telle que tu la connais, elle fait disparaître sa transformation et se laisse tomber, balancée au grès du vent qui fait gonfler ses vêtements, portée par les éclats de rire qu'elle laisse s'échapper, briller ; et tu fais pareil, tu plonges la rattraper, tu plonges la retrouver.

Happy a tout juste le temps de ralentir votre folle chute ; tous les trois enlacés, vous continuez de rouler dans les herbes hautes, vous criez parfois, vous riez, avant de finalement ralentir, ralentir encore sans cesser de sourire, ralentir pour finalement vous arrêter, tous les trois étendus au sol, vos mains toujours étroitement liées – et, tout simplement heureux, vous souriez, vous souriez...

« _Ils s'aaaaaaaaaaaiment !_ », fit alors soudain l'Exceed avant de se laisser tomber au sol, secoué d'un nouveau fou-rire impossible à repousser.

Elle te regarde, elle rougit, elle sourit ; alors tu la regardes aussi, tu laisses ton cœur gonflé de joie diffuser la chaleur si propre à ton bonheur dans ce rire qui fleurit doucement et s'échappe de ta gorge pour éclater au grand jour, et le sien, et les leurs, et tu souris aussi. Mais elle ne dit rien, alors tu ne dis rien non plus ; et, vos doigts doucement entrelacés, vous regardez les nuages filer, le temps passer, le soleil continuer sa course jusqu'à se coucher.

Et peut-être qu'Happy avait raison, finalement ; mais ça, au fond, elle le sait, tu le sais.

Vous le savez.

* * *

Et voici une petite introduction... Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends de lire vos avis !

Merci pour votre lecture et à demain, avec pour thème :_ Sunset._

_Bymeha_ - qui vous souhaite une joyeuse NaLi week le sourire aux lèvres ! :)


	2. Sunset

Hop, deuxième thème posté un peu à l'arrache ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis super contente que ça vous plaise :) (je répondrai à vos reviews ici et sur De l'autre côté de la rue demain, d'ailleurs x))

Happy NaLi week et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre :** Un peu de Drama au début, Romance.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Natsu, Lisanna.

**Chronologie :** Juste après la disparition de Lisanna, lorsque Natsu la retrouve à Edoras :)

**Fond sonore conseillé : **_Arrival of the birds & transformation_, de The Cinematic Orchestra, ou le thème de Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Ice, je crois) :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Sunset —**

* * *

_« Elle aimait regarder le coucher de soleil ici. Au moins, comme ça, elle pourra voir quelque chose qu'elle aime. »_

Y'avait eut des promesses — cette promesse. Une tombe qu'il aura faite de ses mains, lui qui ne savait que détruire, lui qui était si maladroit pour construire. Et il s'était appliqué, avait puisé dans sa douleur et ses souvenirs pour tailler la pierre le mieux qu'il le pouvait, avait travaillé avec plus d'acharnement que jamais — _pour elle_.

« Pour toi. »

Et il taillait, il polissait, il s'appliquait. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage plus nombreuses que les perles de sueur qui y dégoulinaient face à l'effort dont il faisait preuve ; mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, ne faiblissait pas.

« Pour moi. »

Il lui arrivait de sourire, parfois, alors que les souvenirs d'une enfance oubliée revenaient avec force pour mieux le torturer, se reflétant dans la surface de la pierre qu'il continuait de polir, de tailler. Et il repensait à elle, à lui, à eux, à Happy, à leurs moments, leurs jeux, ces instants où seul le coucher de soleil avait le pouvoir de les arrêter, de les stopper pour qu'ils le regardent le temps de se coucher.

« Pour… Nous. »

Les larmes venaient parfois caresser la pierre, roulant silencieusement à sa surface avant de disparaître dans une tâche sombre ; et est-ce que Lisanna n'avait été qu'une larme dans sa vie ? Est-ce qu'elle avait été aussi éphémère, est-ce que sa disparition ne sera qu'une étoile humide dans son cœur, quelque chose qui finira par disparaître.

« Parce que… J'avais promis. »

Non. Assurément non ; ça sera pas comme ça. Parce que Lisanna avait été plus, parce qu'elle le restera ; elle avait été le soleil du matin, avec ses sourires et ses rires, le soleil qui se couchait, comme pour mieux apprécier la journée qu'ils avaient passé à courir, rire, boire, chanter, danser, jouer, à ignorer le monde entier juste pour pouvoir continuer. Elle avait été la lune des nuits trop sombres, celles où elle se parait d'amour pour rapiecer les morceaux de son cœur brisé ; peut-être même continuait-elle à être sa bonne étoile, celle qui le protégeait...

Et puis il y avait eut le coucher de soleil de trop — celui qu'il n'avait pas passé avec elle. Et il avait couru, il avait ri, il avait joué, dansé, chanté, s'était battu en attendant son retour ; et elle n'était pas revenue. Tout ce qu'avaient ramené Mirajane et Elfman, c'était des larmes, la nouvelle qui lui avait broyé le cœur et en avait fait sombrer une partie toute entière, le silence et le vide dans la forêt, la fin des jeux et de l'insouciance qu'ils avaient.

_C'était la fin des promesses, de tes sourires et de nos journées_...

Et puis il y avait eut d'autres couchers de soleil. D'autres larmes, d'autres combats ; mais, toujours, à chaque fois, les nuances rougeoyantes du ciel enflammé lui rappelaient douloureusement pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait gardé cette habitude d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait pour le regarder. Et ça revenait de façon diffuse puis brusque, ça faisait un peu mal, un peu plus parfois ; mais il finissait par sourire.

Parce que toute chose finissait par mourir, après tout. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle disait ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle leur avait dit, à lui et Happy, comme si elle savait, comme pour mieux les préparer ?

Il savait pas. Il savait pas, mais il pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant le sien, de sourire en repensant à cette faculté qu'elle avait de tout anticiper, de tout arranger. Ça avait été son pilier, sa forteresse, le trésor qu'il savait farouchement gardé ; et, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, toujours ce regard posé sur le coucher de soleil, elle avait su assumer ce rôle dans toute son entièreté, englober son cœur de l'amour et la chaleur qui lui manquait.

Parce qu'elle avait été ça, Lisanna, aussi ; l'étincelle éphémère qui manquait à son cœur pour qu'il puisse se sentir de nouveau brûler.

Quelques années étaient passées, la douleur s'était tarie, petit à petit. Il s'était presque étonné de constater à quel point la douleur s'était tue, avait finit par oublier à quel point la disparition de son soleil lui avait fait mal au cœur ; mais, toujours, des souvenirs plein les yeux, il prenait un peu de temps pour regarder le soleil se couchait, allait parfois près de la tombe qu'il avait prit soin de polir et de construire, celle qu'il avait soigneusement placée. Alors il parlait, se remémorait quelques souvenirs pour être sûr de ne pas les avoir oubliés, lui racontait ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il pensait, confiait quelques secrets à la pierre terne et grise censée la rattacher à ce qu'il restait de leur terrain de jeu, baigné dans la lueur de cet éternel soleil couchant. Et ce n'était pas pareil, c'était plus froid et plus morne que sa Lisanna ; mais ça continuait à lui faire du bien.

Comme quand elle était là.

Il ne savait pas si le soleil se couchait ce jour-là, dans cet autre monde vers lequel le destin l'avait mené par hasard. Plongé dans la gravité de la situation, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse être là où étaient d'autres versions des siens, trop habitué à cette absence dans son cœur, comme un borgne aurait oublié comment était le monde du temps où il n'avait pas un mais deux yeux pour voir ses couleurs.

Et les couchers de soleil avaient brûlé dans son cœur, qui s'était littéralement embrasé. Comme une machine qui aurait autrefois eut du mal à fonctionner, il s'était mis à battre plus vite, plus fort, tandis que devant ses yeux repassaient les images de moments oubliés, que dans son esprit résonnaient les paroles de promesses sacrées.

_Papam._

_Je me souviens de toi._

_Papam._

_Je me souviens de nous._

_Papam._

_Des couchers de soleil que j'ai regardé sans toi._

_Papam._

Et, les larmes venant perler à ses yeux n'osant pas croire en ce qui voyaient, son cœur continuant de diffuser une longue et lente brûlure dans son corps décharné, Natsu avait murmuré, du bout des lèvres, comme une promesse, un secret, le contre-sort à la malédiction que le destin leur avait jeté ;

_Papam._

_« Je t'ai enfin retrouvée... »_

Celle pour qui son cœur avait continué de regarder le soleil_ se _coucher_._

* * *

Bon, y'a bien d'autres manières d'envisager le thème mais j'ai fait ça assez vite. Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais je poste ça sur iPhone, et kdkfndnxbbx qu'est-ce que c'est fatiguant !

Bref, heure locale, 23:35, je suis encore dans les temps. Happy NaLi week et à demain pour le prochain thème !


	3. Memories

Post depuis un ordi aujourd'hui, ça fait du bien ! Pour ce thème-ci, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'un peu original mais j'ai peur de trop me répéter... Enfin, vous verrez bien, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part histoire que ça ne se reproduise plus. Joyeuse NaLi Week et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Genre :** Un mélange de Friendship/Romance, un peu de Drama.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Natsu, Lisanna.

**Chronologie :** Lorsqu'ils sont enfants et après le retour de Lisanna d'Edoras, peu importe quand :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Memories —**

* * *

Par quoi avait commencé leur histoire, réellement ?

L'un répondra que c'était un peu gris, un peu triste, la cause de cette pluie, de ces souvenirs ; l'autre répliquera que ce jour avait été marqué par toutes les couleurs qui l'avaient illuminé, par toutes ces choses qui avaient brillé – et peut-être n'auront-ils pas tord, après tout.

Parce qu'alors que la pluie grise et froide s'abattait comme des millions de piqûres de souvenirs, un parapluie rouge s'était déployé, faisant cesser le déluge au-dessus de sa tête et le ravivant comme on rallumerai un foyer à l'aide d'une simple étincelle.

Natsu aurait réfléchi, peut-être – juste un peu. Il aurait dit que la première chose qui l'avait frappé avait été ce rouge du destin, qui l'avait protégé de la pluie qu'il endurait pour mieux noyer ses pensées comme l'aile de son père l'aurait fait, protectrice, bienfaitrice. Il aurait évoqué une odeur, mélange délicat de lavande, de neige et d'autre chose qu'il n'avait jamais senti avant ; et il aurait hésité avant d'ajouter c'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était rassurant.

Ça avait été Lisanna, brillante par son sourire bienveillant et innocent. Ça avait été la gentillesse et l'attention qu'elle lui avait offert sans compter, sans se retenir, sans se méfier – Lisanna avait été le premier vrai tournant de sa vie.

Elle avait été tout ce qui lui manquait.

Lisanna aurait sourit, quant à elle – Lisanna souriait toujours. Elle aurait regardé le ciel d'un air pensif, qu'il soit noir, rose, bleu, rouge ou gris ; et elle aurait dit qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un de seul, isolé, là-bas. Elle aurait dit qu'elle avait sût voir la peine dans son cœur, que son regard triste était plein de douleur – et elle aurait sur raison, comme toujours.

Parce que si ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait montré aux autres, Natsu avait été comme ça aussi, au fond ; et sûrement était-elle la seule à le connaître mieux qu'elle même, à avoir sût percer des défenses pour mieux le soigner, mieux l'encourager, mieux le soutenir – mieux l'aimer.

Et comment ne pas sourire au souvenir de ce gamin, tellement heureux qu'on prête attention à lui et qu'on puisse enfin le croire que tous ses soucis s'étaient comme envolés ? Comment ne pas se sentir heureux, touché par cette gentillesse si brillante de pureté ?

Ça avait été un peu ça, Natsu et Lisanna ; et puis chacun avait reprit confiance en soit après ça, l'un s'était endurci et affirmé, l'autre adoucie encore, enjolivée pour mieux briller. Il y avait eut cette histoire d'oeuf, il y avait eut leur premier coucher de soleil, il y avait eut Happy. Il y avait eut l'oiseau bleu du bonheur, cette famille qu'ils s'étaient inventée, peut-être pas seulement pour jouer – parce qu'après tout, le dragon solitaire n'avait-il pas eut besoin de l'ange pour l'empêcher de tomber, pour briller et continuer à le guider ? Natsu n'avait-il pas eut besoin de cette famille, de cette amie, des confidences, des promesses et de tout ce qu'ils avaient été ?

Et les pages de leur histoire avaient tourné, les couleurs s'étaient peintes et dépeintes, comme les promesses créaient un lien qui au final devenait impossible à briser. Un petit bout de ceci, un petit bout de cela...

_Un peu de toi, un peu de lui, un peu de moi. Un mélange de nous, sous le rose-orangé d'un soleil couchant, un peu de nos cœurs brillants. Un peu du rouge de parapluie, un peu du rouge de destin, sur tes lèvres, dans ton sourire, dans le soleil, dans les flammes de mes mains._

_C'était le temps des promesses et de l'innocence, des jeux d'enfants et de l'insouciance._

Et puis soudain, une page rouge ; rouge d'amour, rouge de colère, rouge du destin. Rouge du soleil couchant, qui avait brillé encore plus fort ce soir là ; rouge du soleil couchant, qui s'était reflété dans les larmes de son regard plein de douleur, de son cœur dans lequel remontaient toutes ses peurs. Celle d'être seul, celle de l'avenir qu'il n'arrivait plus à envisager, du temps que mettra la douleur à s'estomper, des promesses et de leurs liens brisés.

Parce que soudainement et sans prévenir, Lisanna s'en était allée.

Les pages de leur histoire avaient été un peu plus grises, après ça. Subsistaient parfois quelques fleurs déposées au pied d'une tombe, la lueur d'un soleil couchant brillant dans les larmes posées telles des perles de rosée sur les pétales roses et nacrés – et les promesses, les promesses qu'il avait promis de ne pas oublier.

_C'était le temps des promesses et de l'innocence, des jeux d'enfants et de l'insouciance._

_Les souvenirs de notre Enfance._

Les pages avaient tourné, encore ; blanches, blanches, toujours blanches. La douleur et la peine s'en étaient allées, le rouge du soleil s'était fait invisible ; et, pourtant, en y faisant attention, on pouvait voir cette ligne censée représenter le fil rouge du destin, les dernières choses qu'il n'avait pas oubliées, les bribes de souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas encore égarées, qui formaient parfois un rêve aux attaches décousues dont il ressortait d'autant plus brisé.

La dernière promesse, le dernier vœu à exaucer ; celle de toujours la retrouver.

Il y avait eut un rêve, une fois ; celui de la promesse, celui du souvenir qu'il avait oublié. Et les pages s'étaient mises à tourner plus vite, bientôt de nouveau colorées du rouge du destin, du rose-orangé du soleil qui se couchait le soir et se levait le matin. Les souvenirs et les couleurs s'étaient de nouveau peints, plus vite, plus fort encore, suivant la ligne rouge qui continuait de courir sans discontinuer. Et peut-être Natsu n'avait-il fait que la suivre, peut-être avait-ce été prémédité.

Toujours est-il que les couleurs et les souvenirs avaient attendu, bridés par le besoin de ne plus souffrir ; jusqu'à ce que quelques mots soient prononcés, avec cette voix dans lesquels se firent entendre toutes les larmes solitaires, ses yeux dans lesquels elle vit tous leurs couchers de soleil :

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvée. »

Le début de leur nouvelle journée.

* * *

Natsu cligna des yeux avec étonnement en constatant que le courroux de la pluie l'évitait ; néanmoins, les gouttes continuaient de s'écraser au sol et au dessus de sa tête, dans un tambourinement régulier.

_Clip clap clop._

Le Dragon Slayer comprit et soupira.

_Clip clap clop._

Elle était là.

« Lucy et Grey te cherchaient... Je savais que je te trouverai ici. »

Natsu leva les yeux et admira un moment la couleur du parapluie rouge.

« La première fois que tu m'as trouvé alors que j'étais tout seul, c'était avec ça, fit-il en désignant l'objet d'un mouvement de tête.

— Je sais. Je n'ai pas oublié. Je sais aussi que tu venais souvent ici quand tu te disputais avec Happy, fit-elle de sa voix douce – douce, si douce.

— T'arrivais toujours à nous réconcilier... », souffla Natsu les yeux mi-clos, comme pour mieux visualiser un souvenir en particulier, mieux se rappeler.

Il l'entendit rire et son sourire s'agrandit ; il avait oublié à quel point il aimait l'entendre rire – juste rire.

« Je suis là pour ça, tu sais, fit-elle alors d'une voix amusée, déterminée. Alors... Tu rentres avec moi ? Les autres t'attendent pour choisir une mission. »

Le Dragon Slayer soupira ; elle avait raison – elle avait toujours raison. Il pouvait pas les faire attendre juste pour des conneries qui de toute manières ne dureront pas avec Happy.

Et puis, quelque part, il savait que marcher un peu avec elle finira pas l'apaiser ; Lisanna avait toujours sût comment l'apaiser.

« J'te tiens le parapluie ? »

Lisanna l'aida à se relever et le lui tendit, un sourire aux lèvres. Tranquille, Natsu le lui rendit et souleva les ailes protectrices du parapluie, sa main brûlante trouvant silencieusement la sienne glacée.

« Ah... J'avais oublié que tu avais les mains aussi chaudes, rit ensuite la jeune fille en suivant la cadence de ses pas, avant que les siens ne résonnent en écho à sa stupeur mêlée de bonheur.

— Y'a d'autres choses que t'avais oubliées ? se moqua gentiment Natsu en se penchant vers elle, avant de brusquement lui souffler dans l'oreille, ce qui la surprit au point de la faire crier.

Incrédule, Lisanna le regarda avec des yeux ronds, tandis qu'il éclatait de rire et dispersait les gouttes de pluie ici et là, perles de tristesses chassées au profit d'une joie retrouvée.

« Ça, par contre, je me souviens que t'aimais pas.

— Oh, toi... »

Et les pages continueront de tourner, parfois plus colorées, d'autres un peu plus nuancées ; mais, toujours, le fil rouge continuait de courir, délicatement tracé.

Le fil du temps des promesses et de l'innocence, des jeux d'enfants et de l'insouciance ; le fil de leur journée.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vu le thème de demain (Lost & Found il me semble), je vais essayer de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent au niveau des époques prises et reprises. Après ça, je serai un peu plus libre je pense xD

Merci pour votre lecture et à demain ! :)


	4. Lost & Found

Petite intro habituelle - et très rapide : OS écrit en un peu plus d'une heure, encore une fois. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance/Family.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Natsu, Happy.

**Chronologie :** Après le retour de Lisanna d'Edoras, peu importe quand :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Lost & Found —**

* * *

Happy finit d'empaqueter les quelques poissons qu'il lui restait dans son baluchon vert et s'en équipa soigneusement avant de se tourner vers son compagnon ; l'air étrangement pensif, ce dernier se tenait debout devant le pan de mur qu'ils avaient exclusivement réservé à leurs missions et principaux objectifs et semblait l'examiner, replaçant machinalement quelques feuilles ou photos à une place qui leur conviendrait.

« Natsu ? interrogea tout de même l'Exceed, intrigué de le voir aussi calme et silencieux de si bon matin. Les autres nous attendent pour partir en mission. T'as pas oublié, hein ? »

Le Dragon Slayer ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard lointain toujours posé sur le mur de liège auquel étaient fixées un grand nombre de feuilles de papier, photos et choses en tout genre, parfois tellement que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvaient s'y retrouver. Les affaires de Natsu étaient prêtes et ce dernier était tout habillé ; alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Avec un soupir résigné, Happy haussa des épaules et bondit sur celles de son compagnon, qui ne cilla pas pour autant ; bizarre d'ailleurs, mais l'Exceed ignora ce détail pour lui aussi se plonger dans les petits bouts d'aventures accrochés à ce mur de souvenirs.

Certaines feuilles en superposaient et en cachaient d'autres, comme pour marquer l'évolution en force et puissance du Dragon Slayer. Certaines étaient fixées à l'aide de punaises, d'autres grossièrement clouées – mais toutes avaient leur importance, leur histoire à rappeler. Quelques notes s'ajoutaient parfois ici et là ; un petit bout de papier pour leur rappeler qu'ils avaient une course en particulier à faire, un autre pour ne pas qu'ils oublient une chose à emmener, qu'ils aillent racheter un fraisier pour une certaine mage chevalier... En tout tout petit, un cadeau pour l'anniversaire du mage de glace, même si quoi qu'il en dise, Natsu était tout bonnement incapable d'oublier cette date, aussi surprenant cela puisse être ; et puis dans un coin minuscule, le seul qui semblait un peu plus soigné, des petits bouts de rêve inscrits sur quelques morceaux de papier, cette fois-ci avec une écriture un peu plus appliquée.

Des punaises bleues pour ce qui avait déjà été fait ; quelques _**« battre Grey »**_, un glorieux _**« Faire une quête de rang S »**_, un habituel _**« aider Lucy à payer son loyer »**_. Et puis d'autres feuillets épinglés de punaises rouges, les quelques mots pour leurs rêves et les choses qui leur tenaient à cœur. Ça allait d'un maladroit _**« Offrir un beau poisson à Carla »**_ à un grand et lointain _**« Devenir fort et retrouver Papa »**__._ Il y avait eut un furieux _**« Battre Erza »**_, un courageux _**« Battre Guildarts »**_, un rêveur **_« Aller pêcher avec Natsu dans une région lointaine et offrir le poisson à Carla._**** ».**

Happy fronça des sourcils et eut un petit rire pour lui-même en observant l'organisation du panneau ; c'est qu'il s'y retrouvait bien, finalement.

« Dis, Natsu... Qui est-ce qui t'a apprit à trier les papiers comme ça ? Ça te ressemble pas. », demanda alors l'Exceed, un poil moqueur parce qu'il se doutait pertinemment que ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui l'avait fait.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Dragon Slayer, qui s'étirèrent en un sourire. La remarque plus que pertinente l'avait doucement amusé.

« Lisanna. Juste avant que tu sois là, lui avoua le mage de feu avec un regard amusé, évoquant cette époque lointaine dont l'Exceed ne savait presque rien. Elle m'a aidé à choisir les couleurs et a écrit sur certaines des missions... Regarde, celle-là, fit-il en décrochant soigneusement une affiche de mission clouée au liège.

— _« Première mission en famille »_... lut le chat à voix haute avant d'interroger son ami du regard. Comment ça, _« en famille »_ ? »

Natsu sourit encore ; Happy remarqua alors qu'il tenait également deux feuillets dans ses mains, ainsi qu'une punaise rouge et une autre bleue, mais ne dit rien.

« Tu sais, toi le bébé, elle la maman, moi le papa... Enfin, tu lui demanderas, c'était un truc de gamins... »

Happy eut un mouvement de recul ; Lisanna en tant que mère, d'accord, mais Natsu ? Il le préférait en tant que compagnon, de très loin. Néanmoins, il passa outre ce détail et se pencha vers ce que son ami tenait dans sa main, sa queue s'agitant comme pour démontrer sa curiosité.

« Et ça, là, c'est quoi ? »

Nouveau sourire ; le Dragon Slayer lui adressa un regard complice, un peu pensif, confiant et lointain, plein de ces mots qu'il ne disait pas.

« C'est... Euh, c'est aussi Lisanna, répondit-il alors en accrochant la feuille à la punaise bleue, prenant le temps de regarder ce le nouvel élément ajouté.

— ... _« Retrouver Lisanna »_ ? lut alors le chat en plissant des yeux, sans comprendre. C'est... »

L'Exceed se tut brusquement et jeta un regard furtif vers le Dragon Slayer, dont les yeux brillaient de fierté. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait que Natsu avait parlé de choses comme ça, lors de ces moments où il allait parler à la tombe construite pour Lisanna, près de la petite maison. Confus, l'Exceed se tut et regarda son ami accrocher la feuille dans une place faite au centre du tableau. Il la regarda un moment, sourit encore, soupira, puis finit par délicatement y apposer la punaise rouge ; le rouge de ce qui était important, le rouge des promesses, le rouge des rêves secrets. Enfin, admirant son œuvre quelques secondes, le Dragon Slayer sourit, fier de lui, caressa machinalement la surface de liège et les quelques feuilles de papier plus ou moins abîmées et se tourna vers son compagnon.

« On y va, Happy ? »

L'Exceed détacha son regard de sa dernière promesse avec lenteur et lui rendit son sourire, avec cette lueur un peu étonnée dans le regard, un peu fière peut-être.

« Aye ! »

Et, alors que la porte se fermait derrière eux, une brise souffla, vint doucement faire voleter les rêves de papier ; mais solidement fixé, déterminé, le dernier objectif du Dragon Slayer resta intact, de même que cette détermination à tenir la nouvelle promesse qui s'était formée.

_**« Rattraper le temps perdu avec Lisanna. **_  
_**PS : et continuer à toujours la retrouver. Toujours. »**_

La promesse de veiller au bonheur de ce qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver ; de celle qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver.

* * *

Aaah, je suis contente. J'ai réussi à faire un truc ma foi pas trop mauvais en respectant le thème et sans me répéter. En un trajet again, merci aux attentes devant les parcs d'attraction.

Merci à vous pour votre lecture et à demain pour Tears ! :)


	5. Tears

Bonjouuuur !

Aw, voilà Tears, qui est pour le moment l'OS le plus long de tout le recueil (et le plus mignon adorable haaanw le NaLi c'est le bien et tout ce que vous voulez aussi).

Je voudrai adresser un merci particulier à **DomoNyan**, d'ailleurs : Tu sais que je suis humaine aussi, hein ? Comment veux-tu que je lise une telle review en restant humble ? T_T Enfin, ça m'a fait suuuuuper plaisir de lire tout ça en tout cas, vraiment ! Et puis tu sais, si tu t'inscris sur le site, il y a une fonction " follow " qui fait que tu recevras automatiquement une alerte à chaque nouveau chapitre :) et ta review (enfin, tes) m'ont fait très, très, trèèèèès plaisir. Tu peux pas savoir comme ça motive pour la suite, vraiment ! Merci encore en tout cas :)

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Natsu, Lisanna, Happy.

**Chronologie :** Avant que Lisanna ne disparaisse.

**Fond sonore conseillé :** Hmmm, là y'en a plusieurs. Un peu de_** Shattered**_ de Trading Yesterday, _**Safe & Sound**_(pitié, prenez le cover de Me VS Gravity, il est génial), _**You**_ de Pretty Reckless... Vous verrez bien :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Tears —**

* * *

Lisanna sut qu'elle aurait dût se douter que quelque chose s'était mal passé rien qu'en voyant l'ambiance morne qui régnait dans le hall lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la guilde.

Que ce soit à gauche ou à droite, en bas ou à l'étage, rien ; pas une bagarre, à peine quelques paroles soufflées. Ça aurait dût suffire à ce qu'elle comprenne que ça n'avait rien donné, que la situation n'avait pas changé ; pourtant, en voyant Happy seul devant le tableau des missions, elle n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se comprimer, l'attente qu'elle subissait depuis plusieurs jours déjà se transformant en un lent poison jusque dans son corps encore trop frêle – en une douleurs diffuse, une brûlure, une brûlure...

La jeune fille s'était approchée à pas lents et silencieux, de peur de déranger le petit chat dans sa quête ; ce dernier, sans même avoir besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était elle leva un regard brillant vers celle qui avait joué le rôle de sa mère et ne se retint pas longtemps avant de se blottir contre elle, les larmes débordant de ses yeux.

Lisanna soupira en caressant doucement la tête de l'animal pour le réconforter ; elle avait déjà compris. Elle savait.

Et même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ça sera la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Natsu partir, son cœur, lui, ne pouvait se résigner à ne pas espérer que le garçon puisse trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

À retrouver le père qui – elle en était certaine – avait été contraint de l'abandonner. Le père qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter de chercher.

Le père qu'il n'avait encore une fois pas réussi à retrouver.

Happy renifla bruyamment et inspira l'odeur rassurante de la jeune fille, avant de lever tristement deux yeux sombres et brillants de déception vers son visage tendre.

« Ça va aller, Happy, fit-elle en lui caressant tendrement la tête, juste entre ses deux oreilles. Ça va aller... Natsu est chez vous ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée ; la jeune fille fit de même, avec ce même espoir de voir un certain Dragon Slayer la défoncer avec son entrain habituel et faire revivre la guilde de son sourire.

Malheureusement, il n'y eut personne ; seulement un vent de déception, qui souffla droit dans ses yeux brillants comme pour forcer les larmes tremblotantes qui y perlaient à s'échapper et couler.

« Il est allé en direction de la cabane, déclara Happy après une grande inspiration. Je suis venu ici pour chercher une mission qui pourrait lui changer un peu les idées... »

Lisanna sourit et serra une dernière fois le chaton dans ses bras avant de le reposer avec douceur sur le sol. Ce dernier la regarda curieusement se préparer à partir avant qu'elle ne le rassure :

« Continue. Ça lui fera du bien, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire tendre. Je vais... Je vais aller le voir, décida-t-elle ensuite en fronçant légèrement des sourcils, comme pour mieux se préparer à ce qu'elle allait devoir endurer.

— ... D'accord. Je... Je viendrai vous rejoindre après. », fit Happy avec un petit sourire, avant de retourner à sa tâche avec attention.

Attendrie, Lisanna embrassa tendrement le sommet de la tête du petit chaton et s'avança vers la sortie d'un pas léger mais déterminé.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'il lui restait à faire ; et c'est bien parce que ce n'était pas la première fois et qu'elle savait à quel point ça allait être difficile qu'elle tentait de se préparer à ce qu'elle allait devoir endurer. C'est parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que les regards des autres se posèrent silencieusement sur elle ainsi que sur le fardeau que portaient ses frêles épaules, emplis d'une compassion commune ; elle savait, ils savaient, ce qui était arrivé, ce qui s'était encore passé.

Qu'elle se préparait à apaiser la colère et la peine d'un fils incompris qu'avait abandonné un père sans rien dire, avec cet espoir qu'il avait de le retrouver et qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

* * *

Lisanna savait que Natsu l'avait sentie arriver à l'instant même où son pied avait franchie les quelques arbres entre lesquels elle passait pour se rendre dans la petite clairière où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer, pas très loin de la forêt de l'est qu'ils avaient tant et tant parcourue. Jusque là, les alentours ne présentaient pas de signes de destruction incontrôlée comme ça avait déjà été le cas par le passé ; tout de fois, elle ne saurait pas dire si c'était bon signe ou non, continuant d'avancer le souffle court.

Parce que Natsu était prêt à exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Parce qu'elle connaissait sa douleur – et parce qu'elle savait aussi qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'apaiser, aussi, la seule à savoir comment le soigner.

La benjamine des Strauss ayant presque couru pour arriver ici, elle s'arrêta néanmoins à quelques mètres de là où se trouvait Natsu et attendit ; elle le voyait de dos, alors impossible de savoir s'il pleurait ou non. Néanmoins, il suffit qu'elle voit qu'il avait retiré son écharpe qu'il pliait et dépliait machinalement mais toujours avec soin dans ses mains pour comprendre que quelque chose le tracassait suffisamment pour le perturber. C'était un tic qu'elle avait remarqué chez lui ; il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il pensait à Igneel.

Lorsque la douleur et les souvenirs prenaient le dessus sur ses sourires, que ses craintes cachées refaisaient surface, venaient rouvrir les plaies qu'elle n'arrivait pas à totalement refermer. Alors il se noyait dans sa peine, ressentait tout toujours plus fort, trop fort, s'étouffait dans sa solitude – et elle, elle ne pouvait qu'essayer d'être sa lumière, de le faire sortir de ses ténèbres, chasser sa peine et raviver le brasier de son cœur avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait à donner.

Tout ce qu'elle était prête à lui donner.

Il finit par s'arrêter et elle l'entendit soupirer. La jeune fille s'éclaircit alors la gorge et attendit, nouant ses doigts entre eux dans un signe d'anxiété ; il dût percevoir son inquiétude, car après quelques secondes, il fit suffisamment basculer son visage dans sa direction pour qu'elle puisse le voir de profil.

« Natsu... Euhm, je-

— Viens. », fit-il simplement d'une voix rauque, presque suppliante, avant de river de nouveau un regard vide vers l'horizon.

Lisanna retint son souffle ; elle avait compris. Silencieuse, elle s'exécuta sans un mot et se dirigea à pas prudents vers le Dragon Slayer, se préparant mentalement à la suite ; elle avait beau avoir l'impression de le connaître mieux qu'elle-même, elle savait que son impulsivité pouvait avoir des conséquences plus ou moins importantes sur ces faits et gestes.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla derrière lui pour l'entourer de ses bras et l'englober de la douceur et du réconfort dont il avait besoin, elle ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer avec la certitude que ça ira mieux.

« Lisanna...

— Je suis là. »

Et c'est ce que la main tremblante de Natsu sembla lui demander, alors qu'elle serrait brusquement l'une des siennes. C'était impulsif, instinctif, ça lui fit un peu mal sur le moment ; mais elle ne dit rien et serra plus fort à son tour, comme pour mieux partager sa douleur, le serrer si fort que les sanglots qui le secouèrent raisonnèrent dans tout son être, si fort que les larmes qui filèrent à toute vitesse jusqu'à ses mains furent aussi froides qu'elles pouvaient la brûler. Mais elle ne dit rien, ne protesta pas, ne se plaindra pas ; elle serrera juste plus fort, lui murmurera des mots tendres à l'oreille, l'englobera de tout l'amour dont on l'avait privé. Elle sera la mère, la sœur, l'amie et tout ce qui pouvait y suivre ; parce qu'elle fera tout pour que ça aille mieux.

Absolument tout ce qu'il fallait, pour recoller les morceaux, l'aider à aller mieux.

« J'ai... J'ai cherché partout... Partout, et-

— Je sais, fit Lisanna en le laissant se tourner vers elle pour l'enlacer, le visage brûlant du Dragon Slayer venant se nicher contre l'une de ses épaules à demi-dénudée. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux, Natsu. Je sais... »

Tendrement, presque précautionneusement, la blanche entoura de ses bras et laissa une de ses mains lui caresser doucement le dos, lorsqu'elle ne s'attardait pas avec candeur dans ses cheveux – et elle était la mère, elle était la sœur, elle était l'amie. Et il pleurait, pleurait pour se soulager, pleurait pour exprimer ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer – mais ça ne la gênait pas, elle, parce qu'elle savait, elle comprenait.

Il n'y avait pas de gêne, pas de secrets entre eux ; Natsu était humble et elle connaissait ses faiblesses, tout comme il connaissait les siennes. Elle était la force et le réconfort dont il avait besoin, la douceur et la chaleur de la famille qu'il n'avait pas eut et qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir à ses côtés. Lisanna était sa famille, son pilier, celle qui l'empêchait de tomber, celle qui le relevait ; et c'est bien parce que c'était le cas qu'elle restait.

C'est parce qu'elle était capable de l'aimer de tout son cœur innocent et plein de tendresse qu'elle restait.

« Li... Lisanna... »

Et il l'appelait comme ça, parfois, gémissait son prénom entre deux sanglots, respirait l'odeur de sa peau pour se rassurer et se serrait un peu plus contre elle ; et elle, elle lui répondait, elle l'appelait, le caressait avec douceur, déposait quelques baisers au sommet de sa tête, sur son front lorsqu'il s'écartait un peu pour la regarder – et elle souriait, elle le soulageait un peu, le soignait comme elle le pouvait.

Et elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait.

Le regard rougi et débordant de larmes du Dragon Slayer vint alors chercher le sien, alors qu'il tâtonnait le sol de ses mains tremblantes pour trouver un appui, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, quelque chose pour ne pas tomber ; silencieuse, souriante et toujours pleine de cette douceur dont elle s'était parée comme la plus solide des armures, Lisanna prit simplement son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit un peu plus fort, vint essuyer ses larmes, dégager ses cheveux, embrasser son front brûlant de tristesse – et lui, un peu comme le ferait un animal en quête d'affection, il ferma les yeux, respira son odeur, attrapa sa main pour la laisser posée sur sa joue, s'y lova un peu plus encore.

« Je suis là... »

Et les larmes cessèrent de couler, la peine commença à retomber ; le surplus d'émotions était suivi de la fatigue qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser, de ce besoin qu'il avait qu'elle continue à lui sourire, à lui parler.

À l'aimer, à l'aimer comme elle le faisait.

Silencieusement, Lisanna se leva, ignorant la douleur dans ses jambes, dans ses mains, dans ses genoux meurtris ; leurs mains toujours liées, Natsu suivit le mouvement et se laissa docilement guider jusqu'à l'intérieur de la hutte dans laquelle ils avaient passé des nuits entières à parler, à sourire, à rire, à s'échanger des secrets, à pleurer, silencieux et de toute façon trop épuisé pour réfléchir, trop triste pour parler.

Les positions qu'ils avaient gardées pour dormir encore dessinées sur le sol qu'elle avait elle-même construit il y avait quelques années de ça, Lisanna se laissa tomber et s'allongea, un soupir douloureux s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres alors que le garçon faisait de même ; et après un regard, une permission demandée, un sourire pour lui dire qu'elle était accordée, le Dragon Slayer prit place à ses côtés, la laissa se rapprocher, la serra dans ses bras, assez fort pour entendre les battements de son cœur, assez fort pour respirer son odeur.

Assez pour la laisser sourire, assez pour la laisser le soigner, assez pour la laisser l'aimer.

Nouveau soupir ; Natsu se détendît et ferma les yeux lorsque la main fraîche et douce de son amie vint flatter son épaule, caresser pensivement son tatouage de la guilde. L'ébauche d'un sourire, d'un minuscule sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres sèches et tremblantes alors qu'il faisait de même – et c'était bon, au fond, de savoir qu'elle était là.

De savoir qu'il sera jamais seul ; parce que Lisanna était là.

« Ça va aller, murmura la jeune fille du bout des lèvres, ses grands yeux bleus inquiets l'étudiant avec tendresse. Je suis certaine qu'un jour, tu le trouveras, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire un peu tendre, un peu triste, peut-être. Il est sûrement là, quelque part, à attendre que tu ne viennes le trouver... Je suis sûre que tu le trouveras.

— C'est... Tu le penses vraiment ? »

La benjamine des Strauss ignora les traces d'accusation dans sa question et eut un sourire un peu plus prononcé, alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le flanc pour mieux le regarder.

« Bien-sûr que je le pense. Pourquoi est-ce que je dirai quelque chose que je ne pense pas ?

— Parce que t'aimes pas me voir comme ça... », soupira le Dragon Slayer en fermant ses paupières, comme pour éviter qu'elle ne croise son regard et la lueur blessée qui y régnait, la douleur et l'amertume qu'il n'arrivait pas à brider.

Lisanna soupira et se redressa de façon à se rapprocher assez pour être quasiment allongée sur lui ; lentement, il ouvrit un œil pour la regarder et fixa son sourire.

« C'est vrai, admit-elle alors à voix basse, avec ce ton qu'ils avaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils s'échangeait de petits mots, des secrets. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Mais je ne mentais pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire confiant, plus doux, aussi chaud que les flammes qui brûlait dans ses mains – et peut-être plus encore.

— ... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Lisanna ne répondit pas tout de suite ; silencieusement, elle vint chasser la larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux tristes, lui sourit encore, comme si ça pouvait suffire à dissiper les nuages de tristesse de son cœur, à faire briller le bonheur. Alors un baiser fut timidement posé au coin de sa bouche, pas tout à fait sur ses lèvres, pas forcément fait exprès bien qu'il la connaisse assez pour savoir qu'elle l'avait probablement voulu ; et lui, des picotements persistant là où elle l'avait embrasée, il fronça des sourcils, un peu plus vivant, plus présent, alors qu'elle répondait dans un chuchotement imperceptible à d'autres n'ayant pas des sens aussi aiguisés que ceux d'un Dragon Slayer :

« Parce que je sais que ce que tu m'as dit est vrai. Si c'est le cas, alors je suis sûre qu'il est là, quelque part, pour te regarder... Je suis sûre que lui aussi, il ne peut que continuer de t'aimer.

— Alors pourquoi il ne se montre pas ? Pourquoi il ne vient pas ? répliqua Natsu au quart de tour, sa voix rauque brisée par la douleur.

— Hm... Peut-être qu'il attend que tu deviennes suffisamment fort, fit la benjamine des Strauss en se laissant tomber à ses côtés, suivie des yeux par son ami au cœur brisé. Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas rester dans notre monde... J'en sais rien, Natsu. », avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire, un peu plus triste, aussi sincèrement désolé qu'elle l'était.

Le Dragon Slayer garda le silence et fixa pensivement les fondations de paille de leur « maison », laissant les dernières larmes couler le long de ses joues humides jusqu'au sol. Et toujours, toujours près de lui, toujours là pour lui, Lisanna les essuya du bout des doigts, caressa doucement ses paupières à demi-closes, fit le tour de ses lèvres dans un rond d'amour.

« Je suis désolée…

— C'est pas de ta faute, la rassura immédiatement Natsu en se tournant vers elle, esquissant un faible sourire comme pour appuyer ses propos. Et puis, t'as peut-être raison… Peut-être qu'il faut juste que j'sois plus fort… », soupira-t-il ensuite dans un râle douloureux, où la jeune fille perçut quelques traces de sanglots.

Un silence confortable s'installa, alors qu'ils fixaient parfois un point invisible, qu'ils plongeaient dans le regard de l'autre, y cherchaient les réponses muettes à leurs questions silencieuses ; et dehors, le soleil continuait de se coucher, une brise parfumée continuait de souffler. Il déposait un voile rougeoyant sur tout ce qu'il voyait, venait se refléter dans les larmes de Natsu, y faisaient brûler les quelques étincelles qui y brillaient ; et elle, silencieuse, elle regardait le monde se refléter à travers ses larmes, les chassait lorsqu'elle n'y voyait pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

La jeune fille soupira alors et se redressa pour s'asseoir, fixant pensivement le ciel. Le Dragon Slayer la suivit du regard et renifla ; ça allait un peu mieux.

Un tout petit peu mieux.

« Je… Je viendrai avec vous, la prochaine fois, déclara alors la mage du Take Over en se tournant vers lui. À trois, on a plus de chances de le trouver, tu ne crois pas ? »

Tellement mieux.

Voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, la jeune fille arqua un sourcil intrigué et fit mine de se tourner vers lui, avant d'entendre la paille craquer ; quelques instants plus tard, elle sourit de nouveau et posa une main douce sur la peau brûlante du bras qui avait entouré ses épaules.

Un soupira passa la barrière de ses lèvres, tendrement étirées ; et elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire en le sentant de nouveau craquer contre elle, bouleversé par ce trop-plein d'émotions qu'il avait parfois du mal à contrôler. Happy se posa non loin d'eux et eut un mouvement de recul en les voyant ; néanmoins, souriante, rassurante, Lisanna lui adressa un regard tendre pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien et l'invita à s'approcher, le ciel rouge se reflétant dans les étendues céruléennes de son regard fixant le soleil qui se couchait.

« Eh, les garçons… soupira l'adolescente alors qu'Happy laissait tomber toute sa tension en se mettant à pleurer lui aussi – ou peut-être juste parce que Natsu le faisait déjà, elle ne savait pas.

— Tu peux nous chanter une chanson, Lisanna ? Tu vas rester ici, hein ? », demanda alors le petit chaton avec un regard suppliant des plus adorable, ses petites pattes posée sur son ventre contre lequel il venait de se blottir.

L'adolescente eut un petit rire en caressant la tête d'Happy, aussi bien amusée qu'attendrie ; et, peut-être, derrière elle, le Dragon Slayer la serra un peu plus fort, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

Lisanna sourit en serrant le chaton contre elle d'une main, l'autre attrapant doucement celle qui quémandait la sienne ; et elle savait. Elle savait ce qu'il craignait, elle savait l'appui et la force qu'elle représentait, l'espoir qu'elle incarnait.

« Mais oui, répondit-elle alors, enfin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, d'une promesse qu'elle ne faisait que leur rappeler, d'un secret qu'elle leur confiait. Je serai toujours à vos côtés. Toujours… »

Et lorsqu'un faible _« merci »_ se fit entendre près de son oreille, elle serra simplement un peu plus fort et sourit en regardant encore une fois le coucher de soleil.

* * *

Hihi, j'en suis plutôt fière, de celui-là. Et vous, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Merci pour avoir lu en tout cas, et à demain -normalement- avec un thème tout mignon :)


	6. Marriage

Aaaah, j'ai quand même prit du retard... J'étais un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps, j'ai préféré faire passer la santé avant l'écriture xD

Enfin, voici quand même ce sixième thème. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster le septième et dernier demain à vrai dire, car contrairement à ce que certains d'entre vous ont pensé en voyant l'One-shot posté par **Meoldy05**, mon anniversaire, c'est demain ! :)  
Ceci-dit, si vous aimez le NaLi, je ne peux que vous conseillez d'aller le lire, ainsi que celui d'**AdelheidPride** qui est absolument fantastiiiique ! Voilà voilà, je ferai une réponse aux reviews plus tard. Merci en tout cas !

Pour ce thème... J'n'étais pas très motivée pour l'écrire, je vous l'avoue. Je voulais vraiment essayer de ne pas faire du trop OOC, de garder l'esprit du manga. M'enfin, j'espère que ça ira quand même. Disons que je n'ai pas poussé le fan-service comme beaucoup auraient pût le faire, loin de là :)

Sur ce, je vous dis merci encore et vous souhaite de nouveau une bonne fin (déjàààà !) de NaLi week !

* * *

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Natsu, Lisanna, Happy.

**Chronologie :** Dans une époque après les grands jeux magiques, je pense. Pas de spoiler ici :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Marriage —**

* * *

Lucy se mordilla la lèvre en s'asseyant au premier banc, toute excitée ; l'accompagnant comme à son habitude, Natsu soupira et fit de même, quoi qu'un peu plus ennuyé. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ces fringues inconfortables et trop serrés... Avec curiosité, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Grey et éclata de rire en constatant que le mage de glace était déjà entrain de se débarrasser de sa cravate et d'ouvrir les premiers boutons du col de sa chemise, sous les yeux arrondis de la mage d'eau avec qui il discutait.

Amusée, Lucy eut un sourire et se pencha vers son ami, tout en détaillant machinalement l'intérieur de la cathédrale et la décoration fleurie qui y régnait.

« Tu es déjà allé à un mariage, Natsu ? », demanda-t-elle alors doucement, comme si elle n'osait pas briser le calme et la sérénité qui régnaient à l'intérieur du monument.

Le Dragon Slayer se tourna vers sa coéquipière et soupira ; ouais. C'est bien pour ça qu'il savait que la première partie allait être chiante à mourir, d'ailleurs.

Grey arriva à ce moment là et s'assit à côté de la mage aux clés, avant de juger son rival d'un regard amusé et de répondre :

« On en a déjà fait, ouais. Celui de Macao, Natsu, tu t'en souviens ? »

Le Dragon Slayer eut un sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Un peu que je m'en souviens. On était arrivés juste avant que la cérémonie ne commence, fit le mage de feu en se tournant vers les grandes portes de la cathédrale, comme pour mieux s'en souvenir.

— _Tu_ étais arrivé en retard, corrigea le mage de glace. Lisanna a failli partir te chercher, rajouta-t-il ensuite en se redressant.

— Lisanna était là ? s'étonna alors Lucy, presque attendrie. Vous avez des photos ? Mirajane et Erza en petites robes, ça devait être tellement...

— _Violent_, acheva Natsu avec une grimace.

— Très, même. Elles ont failli se battre en pleine cérémonie pour avoir une place sur le premier banc, se souvint Grey en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

— C'était pas pour le bouquet qu'elles ont failli se tuer ?

— Je crois que ça a été comme ça toute la journée, maintenant que tu le dis... », soupira le mage de glace avec un sourire amusé.

Lucy les regarda avec des yeux brillants, envieuse des souvenirs qu'ils partageaient ; décidément, oui, il fallait absolument qu'elle mette la main sur un de ces albums photos...

« Où est Lisanna, d'ailleurs ? demanda Lucy en replaçant machinalement quelques mèches de son chignon, sous le regard blasé de Natsu qui l'avait regardée se faire coiffer pendant près d'une heure avant de se décider à partir.

— Avec Mira-san, lui répondit Juvia, assise à côté du mage de glace et très élégante dans sa robe noire ornée d'un nœud blanc.

— C'est la demoiselle d'honneur, ajouta Grey avec un sourire.

— La sœur de la mariée, hein... Je suppose qu'on la verra tout à l'heure, alors ? »

Un doux silence lui répondit, pensif et serein, accompagné d'une brise ornée des différents parfums provenant de bouquets accrochés par des rubans de soie aux bancs de bois. Natsu ferma les yeux ; la fragrance de neige et de lavande qu'il avait eut le temps de percevoir lui assura que la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

« Ouais... On va bientôt la voir. », fit alors le Dragon Slayer, ses yeux verts captant la lumière qui filtrait à travers un vitrail coloré.

Satisfaite, Lucy sourit et prit son mal en patience, échangeant quelques banalités ennuyantes aux yeux de Grey avec Juvia.

Et Natsu, lui, il attendait, ouais...

* * *

_La fillette aux cheveux de neige eut un immense sourire alors que le Dragon Slayer prenait place à ses côtés, vêtu de la chemise semblable à celle que Grey avait déjà enlevé et de son écharpe qu'il ne quittait jamais. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne semblait avoir remarqué son retard aux alentours, si ce n'est une certaine mage chevalier qui le foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur la cérémonie. Quelques chuchotements se faisaient parfois entendre, lorsque ce n'était pas la voix du prêtre, solennelle, ou encore celle de Macao et de son épouse qui s'échangeaient des regards tendres sans discontinuer. Parfois, la chorale élevait la voix, les enfants claironnaient des discours à propos de l'importance de l'amour dans la vie. _

_Et elle, elle le regardait, elle souriait. _

_« Tu es en retard, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix amusée, retirant délicatement les brindilles qui s'étaient emmêlées à ses cheveux._

_— Je sais. Je trouvais pas mon écharpe. », expliqua le garçon en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié._

_Il finit par extirper une pâquerette de la poche de sa chemise et alla la coincer entre deux mèches de cheveux immaculées de la fillette, qui lui retourna le geste en coinçant une broche en forme de rose sur son écharpe ; encore une promesse de faite. L'admirant quelques instants, Natsu la remercia dans un sourire avant d'éternuer et de jeter un regard accusateur aux fleurs fixées aux bancs de la cathédrale Cardia, l'air presque outré. Intrigué, Happy observa un moment son ami avant de se lover dans les bras de celle qui jouait le rôle de sa mère, profitant du silence ambiant pour s'improviser une sieste._

_« Pourquoi Macao a foutu des hortensias là-dedans ?_

_— Tu peux sentir l'odeur des hortensias ? », s'étonna à moitié la benjamine des Strauss en se trémoussant dans sa petite robe blanche, encore une fois fascinée par les sens incroyables du Dragon Slayer._

_Natsu hocha la tête, la regarda de haut en bas et sourit avec fierté._

_« Oui. Toi, par exemple, tu sens un peu comme la neige. Et la lavande._

_— C'est vrai ?_

_— Ouais... Et autre chose aussi, mais je sais pas trop quoi. », finit-il par dire en se grattant pensivement la tête, songeur._

_Lisanna sourit avec tendresse ; Natsu le lui rendit et la désigna du menton._

_« C'est ça que t'étais partie acheter avec Mira l'autre jour ? Ça te va bien._

_— Merci. »_

_Dire ce qu'ils pensaient, ne rien laisser de côté. Rester des enfants innocents, être honnête et ne dire que la vérité et rien que la vérité._

_Toujours ce qu'ils pensaient._

_La fillette prit timidement la main de son ami dans la sienne et se pencha doucement vers lui, alors que la cérémonie suivait naturellement son cours ; détachant ses yeux des mariés avec étonnement, ce dernier l'interrogea du regard, resserrant ses doigts presque comme par réflexe autour des siens._

_« Dis, Natsu... On viendra aussi se marier ici aussi quand on sera grands, nous ? »_

_Le Dragon Slayer rougit et détourna son regard dans un grommellement gêné ; promesse d'enfants, joyau innocent, trésor à protéger, amitié à faire perdurer._

_« S'tu veux... »_

_Satisfaite, Lisanna déposa un baiser frais sur sa joue et reporta son regard sur le déroulement de la cérémonie, rêveuse. Les camélias et les hortensias déversaient leur parfum d'amour, défiaient l'arôme puissant des roses._

_Et lui, songeur, il la regardait sourire._

* * *

Natsu sourit en voyant ses amis suivre les mariés, escortés par le Rajiin et une bonne partie de la guilde. Il avait décidé de rester en arrière, pour une fois ; ça permettra à Happy de le retrouver plus facilement, lui qui avait été sollicité pour lâcher fleurs, poussière dorée et flocons de neige au dessus des mariés, au même titre que les autres Exceeds. Le Dragon Slayer eut un sourire amusé en voyant ses comparses habillés pour l'occasion et ayant déjà retrouvé leurs compagnons ; ne restait plus qu'Happy, alors.

Mais alors où est-ce que son ami de toujours avait-il bien pût aller ?

Avec un froncement de sourcils légèrement contrarié, Natsu enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir et suivit son instinct, ayant dans la tête l'idée de retrouver Happy à l'odorat. Seulement, avec toutes ces odeurs de fleurs, ça allait être difficile de le retrouv-

_Neige et lavande._ Natsu s'arrêta et bifurqua vers l'arrière de l'église, intrigué ; qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici ?

Ses yeux verts se posèrent bientôt sur la grille du cimetière, entre-ouverte. Il parcourut les rangées de pierres tombales avec respect avant d'avancer silencieusement entre celles-ci ; et vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient se marier dans un endroit où étaient enterrés les morts. Souvent durant la cérémonie, lorsqu'une brise trop forte venait emporter les parfums fleuris, il lui arriver de sentir l'odeur des larmes datant à peine de la veille, où quelqu'un avait probablement été enterré ; alors il regardait une certaine adolescente aux cheveux et à la robe immaculés, comme pour se rassurer lui-même. Déjà à l'époque, il n'avait pas supporté longtemps l'ambiance du deuil dans la cathédrale ; se souvenir de tout ça dans un moment où il se devait d'être silencieux et où personne ne pouvait le rassurer l'avait donc passablement angoissé, alors qu'il s'agitait sous le regard inquiet de la constellationniste.

Et puis elle, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle s'était retournée et lui avait offert le sourire qu'il avait inconsciemment demandé, le soutien dont il avait toujours sur besoin pour ne pas tomber ; juste un sourire.

Rien qu'un sourire, qui avait toujours suffit à l'apaiser.

Natsu eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit où se trouvait encore sa tombe quelques mois plus tôt. Et à côté, tenant l'Exceed silencieux dans ses bras, elle fixait ce même emplacement, la brise soulevant gentiment les pans léger de sa robe blanche. Le Dragon Slayer s'était arrêté pour la regarder, d'ailleurs ; elle était exactement comme il l'avait imaginée, lors de ces moments où son esprit se remémorait la personne pour qui il avait construit une pierre tombale, en haut de cette colline fleurie. À la fois féerique et fantomatique, éphémère et plus persistante encore qu'un rêve, Lisanna avait parfois flotté comme ça dans son esprit, toujours ce sourire rêveur et pensif aux lèvres, ce regard noyé dans un flot de pensées et de secret. Et son sourire avait été le remède à ses peines, le souvenir de sa voix murmurant son prénom le baume d'amour autour de ses plaies.

Intrigué, le mage de feu vint se tenir derrière la jeune fille, tandis qu'Happy l'accueillait avec un sourire. Lisanna ne bougea pas pour autant, mais son sourire s'agrandit davantage en sentant la présence chaleureuse du Dragon Slayer dans son dos.

« Il y a la tombe d'une vraie personne, maintenant, fit-elle simplement, comme si ça suffisait à expliquer ce qu'elle ne disait pas, à répondre à une question qu'il n'avait pas posé.

— Ah… C'était quelqu'un que tu connaissais ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Non. Mais ça aurait pût.

— La dernière fois que tu as parlé de quelque chose d'aussi morbide, on t'a crue morte quelques années après, déclara Natsu en fronçant des sourcils, presque accusateur, un léger malaise et quelques traces d'angoisses dans la voix.

— Désolée. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa Lisanna avec un sourire. Tu es venu chercher Happy ?

— J'ai vu Lisanna, alors je suis venu la voir, déclara ce dernier comme pour se justifier, réajustant son nœud papillon avant d'aller se percher sur l'épaule de Natsu. Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre qu'elle soit ici toute seule… »

Lisanna baissa les yeux et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Avec un sourire, Natsu attrapa sa main sans rien lui demander et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la place de la cathédrale, les yeux rieurs. Elle le suivit sans plus se poser de questions ; elle avait plus confiance en lui qu'en elle-même, de toute façon.

« Natsu ? Comment est-ce que tu…

— Neige et lavande. Et un peu d'autre chose, la coupa le mage de feu en riant, ayant anticipé sa question. Mira a pas lancé le bouquet ?

— Ca t'intéresse ? »

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent, moqueurs, joueurs. Happy s'envola joyeusement en les regardant, amusé, ses ailes le portant avec grâce et aisance dans les cieux à la teinte bleuté.

« Lucy m'a dit que celle qui attrapera le bouquet sera la prochaine à se marier.

— Tu comptais sur moi pour le faire ? »

Ce ciel rieur, qui se reflétait dans son regard céruléen plein de souvenirs et de promesses soigneusement conservées ; dans la pâquerette devenue rose dans ses cheveux, dans la broche fleurie devenue dragon contre son cœur.

« Hm, peut-être que non, finalement. T'as raison. Tu viens ? »

Natsu l'entraîna de nouveau, un rire au bord de ses lèvres doucement étirées en un sourire ; et, complice, surprise peut-être, Lisanna riait, Lisanna souriait, célébrant le mariage de sa sœur avec un certain Dragon Slayer moins taciturne que tous avaient pût le penser.

Le bouquet fut lancé, traçant un arc comme prémédité par le destin lui-même, enfin rattrapé ; Titania fut l'heureuse gagnante, fière mais rougissante, bégayante, sous les regards mi-amusés, mi-attendris de ses amis, de sa famille. Il y eut des larmes de bonheur dispersées ici et là, mélangées aux parfums des fleurs d'hortensias. Des sourires, aussi, des rires, beaucoup ; des promesses silencieuses, des regards lourds de sens.

Et, flottant derrière ce regard, brillant au devant d'un sourire, un peu d'amour fleurit dans cette odeur de neige et de lavande, peut-être.

* * *

Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Ouiiiiii, j'aurai pût écrire le mariage de Natsu et Lisanna, toussa toussa... Mais j'sais pas. J'avais envie de rester en accord avec l'esprit du manga. Notez que j'ai fait intervenir Lucy de façon plausible et sans la faire passer pour une salope finie, comme le font beaucoup d'auteurs avec Lisanna. :)

Quand au marié ici, il suffit de voir un peu ce que j'écris d'autre pour deviner qui est l'heureux élu... Pas d'idée ? ;)

Bref bref. A... Peut-être demain, même si j'en doute, je risque d'être un peu occupée ! Très vite en tout cas, promis. Merci pour votre lecture et vos inestimables avis !

_Bymeha_


End file.
